flash_cw_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Allen-West (Mekakushi)
"Quote" Robert Allen-West (Velocity) is the leader of Team Mekakushi and is a speedster although he's not to happy to be a hero. Personality Appearance Plot Before Chapter 1 Relationships Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Robert is able to move at vast superhuman speeds. He is also unaffected by the side-effects caused by moving at these speeds such as high friction, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact. The intensity of his speed allows him to run across vertical structures and over large masses of water. *'Superhuman Agility': Robert has incredible coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Robert's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster then a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina': Robert can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress, letting him function much longer than normal humans unhindered. His enhanced stamina is due to his augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Even after running from coast to coast of the country to pick up a pizza, Robert remained unfazed from the prolonged running. *'Superhuman Durability': Robert is able to recover from attacks and exertion much quicker than normal humans. *'Accelerated Perception': Robert's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, able to take in information and process it just as fast. This allows Robert to see the normal world as if it is frozen, which combined with his physical speed lets him think, perform actions, react to events, long before a normal human around him could even perceive them *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration': Robert's also has dramatically heightened healing capacities. This makes his molecules move at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself spanning from seconds to days (depending on the severity) no treatment or lingering effects and signs of ever happening. *'Bodily Vibration': Robert has the ability to vibrate varying cells and overall parts of his body on command for various effects. His bodily control can vibrate his entire body to mask his form from others clearly perceiving it and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do manage to affect him. *'Intangibility': By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Robert can physically phase through solid objects. *'Extreme Force Generation': Through his accelerated movements, Robert can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy and friction and simulate enhanced strength, even in a stationary position, allowing him to overpower regular humans with little to no effort. He can propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with. The friction from his speed can also cause extreme heat and set objects ablaze. Alternatively, his speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, often propelling targets several feet. The force he generates can even produce sonic blasts with his strikes, enough to disable a meta-human who could become as strong and hard as steel. Abilities Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Robert burns calories much faster than a normal person. While giving an added benefit of letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. He is also unable to experience even simple joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Robert is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Roberts's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Electricity absorption:' Robert's biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Robert be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Robert's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbine:' Robert's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. Equipment Trivia - Robert has all the natural abilities of a speedster but some of them he has yet to learn like time travel. - He likes the food at Jitters the best.